


The Next Generation Curse

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Curse Damage, Depressing Hamilton References, Depressing Torchwood References, F/M, Hamilton References, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Sectumsempra, Sorry scorpius, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, im so sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: What if when Harry cast the curse on Malfoy in 6th year, it had longer lasting effects than he thought it would?





	The Next Generation Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Im not 100 sure that the major character death is a real thing atm but it might be

It was a late night in the astronomy tower as they looked at the stars through their telescopes for the rover going to Mars. In recent years, since more and more progress was made in the muggle world, the comings and goings of muggle space travel were incorporated into the fifth year curriculum. They only had three bits of information to find it, and the first few people to spot it would get bars of chocolate from Honeydukes. 

So, far, they hadn't caught sight of it, but remained hopeful. 

All evening, Scorpius had been feeling a tingling sensation in his chest, it wasn't entirely bad, but sometimes it was a short, sharp, slash of pain that made him gasp out loud with pain. As the end of the lesson drew nearer, Rose let out a yell, "I've found it! I've got it! That chocolate is  _mine_!" 

"Well done, Miss Weasley! Gather round, I want you all to see this!" Professor Sinistra motioned for them to come to Rose's telescope to look at the rover. As Scorpius was walking over to get a good look at the rover, he fell to the floor in pain, clutching his side and crying out. 

Everyone was staring now, and Professor Sinistra made a path through the students to where he was sat, unable to see through the pain. By her side was Albus and Rose, they were looked worriedly at him over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Mr Malfoy?" He gasped as another wave of pain hit him, unable to speak. "I need to get you to the hospital wing!" She waved her wand and he was magicked onto a stretcher, as she started to levitate him down the stairs, she called out to the class, "Make your way back to your common rooms, no need to panic." 

Albus and Rose had no intention of doing any such thing, they followed her to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey and Victorie, her apprentice, started to help ease his pain. Albus reached forward and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it as his shallow breathing slowed and became deeper and more relaxed, before they evened out completely and he fell into an uneasy sleep. 

Madame Pomfrey came over to check on him, and Albus asked, "What's wrong with him? Will he be ok?" 

"I don't know... I'd say that it's curse damage, but I can't be sure." 

"Can you cure it?" 

"If it's curse damage, then no, but I can prevent the attacks. I'll need to talk to his father for confirmation."   
  


***  
  


The next  'attack'  came three weeks later. 

They were in a Herbology lesson with 'Professor Longbottom' and looking at some of the more dangerous plants. "Now, this one is my personal favourite, it's a truly amazing plant! It's called Mimbulus Minbletonia and has some of the most interesting reactions and defenses in the entire flora world!" He carried on in this vein, gushing about the plant and making them all note down the most defining features. 

"Al..." Scorpius nudged his boyfriend, who was standing next to him. He felt worse than the previous attack, and it was quickly getting worse. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Al, I think I'm having another attack, you know the like the one I had-" He couldn't continue talking for a minute, clutching his side as he saw blood blossom on his white shirt. 

It was all Albus needed though, he stuck his hand up and asked to take Scorpius to the hospital wing as he wasn't feeling good and dragged him out the door. It was only as they almost ran up the marble staircase, Albus supporting Scorpius, that he noticed the blood seeping through his shirt. "Oh, merlin! Scor, you're bleeding! Come on, we need to get you there quickly." The only reply he could give was a pained grunt. "What happened? Did something get you?"

When Scorpius gave no reply, he continued up the stairs until Professor McGonagall spotted them. "Potter! Malfoy? What's going on?" 

"I don't know! Scorpius just nearly collapsed in a Herbology lesson?"

"I'll take him, follow us, Potter." He put him on a stretcher similar to the one thatProfessor Sinitra has used and began walking swiftly toward the hospital wing. "What happened?"

"As far as I can tell Professor, nothing. Maybe he got got by a plant but I don't know, he was standing right by me, I would have noticed."

"Is the same as the one that he had a few weeks ago?" 

"No, he didn't bleed at all then, but he did say it was like being stabbed and slashed with a knife." 

"And Madam Pomfrey said that it was curse damage?" 

"Yes."

"Then I can guess that they are increasing in severity. Has he ever been cursed with something like this?" Albus shook his head. "Then perhaps it was one of his parents in the war. Maybe this is the Greengrass curse? I've never heard of a curse reach more than one person, it's just chance for who it comes up in, and it rarely appears in more than one person per family..." She trailed off, deep in thought. 

Albus looked down at Scorpius. He has passed out now, and his blood was dripping on to the floor occasionally. His small face was screwed up in pain and he was clutching his stomach. They reached the hospital and wing everything passed in a blur, until reality seemed to come back, when Albus was holding Scorpius' hand, as he opened his grey eyes, squinting against the bright hospital lights. "You ok?" 

"You look like shit..." 

"Thanks. You're not looking so good yourself."   
  


***  
  


7 months and 15 attacks later, and Scorpius was getting worse. Each attack was more severe and took longer to recover from than the last and none of the adults nor Scorpius would tell him anything.   


He went to visit him at the end of Easter break, it was a rare thing, Madam Pomfrey said that he needed no stimulation after two consecutive attacks the previous days. He peak through the door and saw Draco Malfoy and... his father? What was he doing here? 

Scorpius was asleep on the bed and he could hear the heated voice of Draco yelling at Harry, "My son! My son Harry! My son is dying!"

He felt as if he walked through a ghost. Gently pushing open the door, he peered round to see the men looking at him. "Al?" 

"Scorpius is dying?" His voice sounded impossibly small. 

Harry stepped forward and hugged him, but he looked past him to Draco. "Listen, Al,"

"You can tell him, Potter. But not here." 

"Come on, we'll go to my office, ok?" 

"What do you mean Scorpius is dying"? 

"In my office, ok?"

He complied because he knew that if he didn't then he might not be told. 

As soon as the door shut, he rounded on his dad. "What do you mean, Scor is dying?" 

"Well, you know how his mother died, the curse damage from her grandfather,"

"I thought curses didn't manifest twice in one bloodline?" Since Madam Pomfrey had suggested that it could be curse damage he had fervently researched cases. 

"Well, this curse is from his Father's side. During the war, he had a curse placed on him, and everyone thought it was just a one-time thing, but it appears to not be. It's resurfacing in Scorpius."

"What is the curse?" His tear stained face looked up at Harry. 

He seemed to have problems getting out the words out until the said, "The curse was one that was created by Severus Snape."

"Yes, but who cast it? And how can we make him better?"

"Al, we can't." 

The answer he was dreading, if he felt like he walked through a ghost before, it was nothing to the bludger feeling in his stomach now. 

"What was the curse?"

"It doesn't have a name but the incantation is 'Sectum Sempra'"

"There has to be a cure!" 

"The only cure died with Snape,"

"How do you know!"

"I saw him using it on Malfoy."

"Then copy what he said!"

"It was non-verbal. I'm sorry Albus, I'm so so sorry, but there's nothing Ior anyone can do."  


"There must be something!" 

Instead of replying, Harry pulled Albus closer and rocked him gently as he cried into his shoulder. "Shh shh, it's ok..."

"It's not... Imagine if Uncle Ron, or mum died! How would you feel?" 

"I know, I know, shhh..." He held onto Albus until he stopped struggling, and he just held his son close, knowing how quickly he could lose him if he ever found out. 

*****

Albus and Scorpius spend the next few weeks inseparable, Albus went to two lessons a day and Rose brought him the homework afterward, attempting to teach him what she knew. 

He dreaded the summer, not being able to know what was happening, now being able to be there for him. 

A week before the term ended, once all the exams were over, Scorpius had his worst one yet, during the night, Albus awoke to find him jerking in bed, eyes wide with fear as he bled out onto the crisp sheets. 

He ran to get MadamPomfrey out of her office, and it took an hour to stop the bleeding, by that time Harry was there, holding his son as they watched, Draco there as both a Father and part of the team of healers transferring him to St Mungo's. 

Once it had stopped for sure, they left Scorpius and Albus alone for a minute to say goodbye, "I love you," Scorpius had whispered, their foreheads touching, talking into each other's mouths after a bittersweet kiss, "And don't forget me,"

"Never could," tears leaking down his face, "But you're going to be ok, I won't let you die."

  


*****

  


Well, this seems familiar, he thought, standing outside Scorpius' room on the fourth floor of the hospital, looking in on his Dad and Draco talking to each other. He had stolen an extendable ear from James and was listening in on their conversation. 

"It's your fault, Potter."

"I never would have done it if I had known about any of this. No one regrets it more than me."

"Regretting casting the curse won't bring my son back once he's gone." Albus gasped. He felt a terrible feeling of betrayal set into his stomach. His  _father_ hadcast the curse that was killing his best friend, the boy he loved so much, he had done this. It was his father's fault that he would be alone again. 

"Draco..."

"I don't want to hear it, Potter, get out of here." Harry jumped up and walked towards the door. Albus, covered by the invisibility cloak, watch as his father collapsed on one of the chairs outside the door. 

Slowly, pulled off the cloak. 

"You cast the spell?"

His dad's head jerked up, tears spilling out of his eyes. 

"...Yes, yes I did, Al, but please,"

"You're killing my best friend. He's suffered so much because you did this."

"Please forgive me, please. I can't bare it. I'm sorry, I had no idea that it would do this. If I could reverse it I'd do it a thousand times,"

Albus considered for a moment. He still felt angry that his dad had not told him, but he knew deep down, it wasn't really his fault. "Just help me, help me find something to save him."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment Im a thirsty bich


End file.
